Six at a Time
by HerTaintedQuill
Summary: Every Harry Potter characters described using only six words. For the Hemingway's Six challenge.
1. Harry Potter

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I'm taking this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday. I wish Harry Potter a belated birthday too._

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

* * *

**Harry Potter**

_His love for her conquered death.  
_

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	2. Hermione Granger

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I'm taking this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday. I wish Harry Potter a belated birthday too._

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

Emmett from Yahoo answers requested this.

* * *

**Hermione Granger**

_She was with the two, always._

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	3. Luna Lovegood

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I'm taking this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday. I wish Harry Potter a belated birthday too._

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

Fluffy *** Pancake from Yahoo answers requested this.

* * *

**Luna Lovegood  
**

_She fought in her own way._

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	4. Ron Weasley

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I took this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday.  
_

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

* * *

**Ron Weasley**

_The Chess-master is a true companion._

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	5. Sirius Black

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I'm taking this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday. I wish Harry Potter a belated birthday too._

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

Fleur Delacour from Yahoo answers requested this.

* * *

**Sirius Black**

_The loyal Marauder loved his godson._

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	6. George Weasley

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I'm taking this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday. I wish Harry Potter a belated birthday too._

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

Andie from Yahoo answers requested this.

* * *

**George Weasley**

_He will miss his other half._

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	7. Fred Weasley

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I'm taking this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday. I wish Harry Potter a belated birthday too._

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

Kassy from Yahoo answers requested this.

* * *

**Fred Weasley**

_He laughed with his last breath._

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	8. Albus Dumbledore

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I'm taking this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday. I wish Harry Potter a belated birthday too._

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

Kalyn from Yahoo answers requested this.

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore**

_The Wise understood love and hope.  
_

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	9. Remus Lupin

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I'm taking this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday. I wish Harry Potter a belated birthday too._

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

Kalyn from Yahoo answers requested this.

* * *

**Remus Lupin**

_The werewolf left an important legacy._

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	10. Lily Evans

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I'm taking this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday. I wish Harry Potter a belated birthday too._

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

Lily Evans from Yahoo answers requested this.

* * *

**Lily Evans  
**

_Yes, her sacrifice defeated the dark.  
_

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	11. Pansy Parkinson

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I took this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday.  
_

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

* * *

**Pansy Parkinson  
**

_She just had a mere crush.  
_

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	12. Lavender Brown

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I took this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday.  
_

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

* * *

**Lavender Brown  
**

_The loquacious girl never had him.  
_

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	13. Minerva McGonagall

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I took this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday.  
_

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

* * *

**Minerva McGonagall  
**

_The Animagus indeed got nine lives.  
_

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	14. Cho Chang

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I took this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday.  
_

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

* * *

**Cho Chang  
**

_She will get over her grieving.  
_

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	15. James Potter

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I took this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday.  
_

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

* * *

**James Potter  
**

_He is still with his girl.  
_

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	16. Nymphadora Tonks

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I took this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday.  
_

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

* * *

**Nymphadora Tonks  
**

_She would've been a great mother.  
_

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	17. Severus Snape

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I took this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday.  
_

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

* * *

**Severus Snape  
**

_His heart cared for Lily, always.  
_

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	18. Tom Riddle Jr

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I took this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday.  
_

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

* * *

**Tom Riddle Jr.  
**

_No, he never accepted the message.  
_

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	19. Draco Malfoy

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I took this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday.  
_

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy  
**

_Love is an unknown power, dear.  
_

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	20. Albus Severus Potter

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I took this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday.  
_

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

* * *

**Albus Severus Potter  
**

_Goodness will be his raised banner.  
_

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	21. Molly Weasley

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I took this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday.  
_

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

* * *

**Molly Weasley  
**

_Don't worry, for he is well.  
_

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	22. Michael Corner

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I took this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday.  
_

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

* * *

**Michael Corner  
**

_He didn't stay with his girls.  
_

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	23. The Sorting Hat

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I took this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday.  
_

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

* * *

**The Sorting Hat  
**

_It is accountable for the quagmire.  
_

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	24. Bellatrix Lestrange

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I took this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday.  
_

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

* * *

**Bellatrix Lestrange  
**

_Avada Kedavra does not solve everything.  
_

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	25. Percy Weasley

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I took this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday.  
_

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

* * *

**Percy Weasley  
**

_Love is more desirable than power.  
_

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	26. Cedric Diggory

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I took this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday.  
_

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

* * *

**Cedric Diggory  
**

_They all missed him, especially Cho.  
_

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	27. Dean Thomas

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I took this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday.  
_

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

* * *

**Dean Thomas  
**

_Once, Harry was jealous of him.  
_

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	28. Neville Longbottom

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I took this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday.  
_

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

* * *

**Neville Longbottom  
**

_He is brave like his housemates.  
_

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	29. Angelina Johnson

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I took this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday.  
_

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

* * *

**Angelina Johnson  
**

_Perhaps, they both had admired her.  
_

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	30. Alicia Spinnet

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I took this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday.  
_

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

* * *

**Alicia Spinnet  
**

_She defended her beloved alma mater.  
_

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	31. Charlie Weasley

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I took this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday.  
_

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

* * *

**Charlie Weasley  
**

_He would've been happy with Luna.  
_

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	32. Peter Pettigrew

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I took this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday.  
_

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

* * *

**Peter Pettigrew  
**

_His friends trusted him too much.  
_

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	33. Colin Creevey

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I took this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday.  
_

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

* * *

**Colin Creevey  
**

_He died for helping Harry Potter.  
_

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	34. Lily Luna Potter

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I took this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday.  
_

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

* * *

**Lily Luna Potter  
**

_Hopefully, she'll be like her ancestors.  
_

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	35. Terry Boot

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I took this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday.  
_

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

* * *

**Terry Boot  
**

_He helped to defend the Good.  
_

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	36. Fred Weasley II

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I took this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday.  
_

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

* * *

**Fred Weasley II  
**

_Maybe another prankster, like his namesake.  
_

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	37. Katie Bell

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I took this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday.  
_

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

* * *

**Katie Bell  
**

_Wish the victimized Chaser great felicity.  
_

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	38. Scorpius Malfoy

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I took this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday.  
_

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

* * *

**Scorpius Malfoy  
**

_He will certainly love a Weasley._

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	39. Rose Weasley

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I took this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday.  
_

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

* * *

**Rose Weasley  
**

_Affirmative, she will be like Hermione._

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	40. Molly Weasley II

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I took this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday.  
_

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

* * *

**Molly Weasley II  
**

_Who will be her true love?_

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	41. Mrs Granger

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I took this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday.  
_

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

* * *

**Mrs. Granger  
**

_Her little girl has grown up.  
_

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	42. Regulus Black

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I took this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday.  
_

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

* * *

**Regulus Black  
**

_No one knows of their secret.  
_

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	43. Blaise Zabini

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I took this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday.  
_

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

* * *

**Blaise Zabini  
**

_A looker, just like his mother.  
_

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	44. Theodore Nott

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I took this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday.  
_

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

* * *

**Theodore Nott  
**

_He's probably working for the Ministry.  
_

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	45. Oliver Wood

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I took this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday.  
_

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

* * *

**Oliver Wood  
**

_He is over obsessed with Quidditch.  
_

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	46. Vincent Crabbe

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I took this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday.  
_

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

* * *

**Vincent Crabbe  
**

_His terrible new-found courage was fired.  
_

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	47. Gregory Goyle

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I took this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday.  
_

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

* * *

**Gregory Goyle  
**

_The pest married his best-friend's ex.  
_

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	48. Dobby

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I took this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday.  
_

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

* * *

**Dobby the House-elf  
**

_A very model of true loyalty.  
_

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	49. Hedwig

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I took this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday.  
_

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

* * *

**Hedwig  
**

_Harry will miss his first familiar.  
_

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this.  
_


	50. Teddy Lupin

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I took this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday.  
_

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

* * *

**Teddy Lupin  
**

_Like his mother, but not clumsy.  
_

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this._


	51. Lucy Weasley

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I took this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday.  
_

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

* * *

**Lucy Weasley  
**

_She is much of a Ravenclaw.  
_

_

* * *

Tell me what you think of this._


	52. Lorcan Scamander

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I took this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday.  
_

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

* * *

**Lorcan Scamander**

Will you be Lily Luna's sweetheart?

* * *

_Tell me what you think of this._


	53. Rolf Scamander

**Six at a Time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I'm took this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday. _

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

* * *

**Rolf Scamander**

_A dreamer after fair Luna's heart._

* * *

_Review and tell me what you think of this._


	54. Hannah Abbott

**Six at a Time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I'm took this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday. _

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

* * *

**Hannah Longbottom nee Abbott  
**

_Once mocked Harry, still Neville's darling._

* * *

_Review and tell me what you think of this._


	55. Peeves

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I'm taking this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday. I wish Harry Potter a belated birthday too._

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

I uploaded the debut of my new epic today called _Being Luna. Please check it out. _

* * *

**Peeves**

_Hogwarts' guardian of pranks and jokes._

* * *

_Tell me what you think of this._


	56. Lucius Malfoy

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I'm taking this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday. I wish Harry Potter a belated birthday too._

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

I uploaded the debut of my new epic today called _Being Luna. Please check it out. _

* * *

**Lucius Malfoy  
**

_Charming, wealthy, with long blond hair._

* * *

_Tell me what you think of this._


	57. Dudley Dursley

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I'm taking this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday. I wish Harry Potter a belated birthday too._

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

I uploaded the debut of my new epic today called _Being Luna. Please check it out. _

* * *

**Dudley Dursley**

_He felt dementors, is he magical?_

* * *

_Tell me what you think of this._


	58. Petunia Dursley

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I'm taking this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday. I wish Harry Potter a belated birthday too._

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

I uploaded the debut of my new epic today called _Being Luna. Please check it out. _

* * *

**Petunia Dursley**

Sibling rivalry haunts; eventually she forgave.

* * *

_Tell me what you think of this._


	59. Kreacher

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I'm taking this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday. I wish Harry Potter a belated birthday too._

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

I uploaded the debut of my new epic today called _Being Luna. Please check it out. _

* * *

**Kreacher**

_The creature loyal to Regulus' cause._

* * *

_Tell me what you think of this._


	60. Vernon Dursley

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I'm taking this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday. I wish Harry Potter a belated birthday too._

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

I uploaded the debut of my new epic today called _Being Luna. Please check it out. _

* * *

**Vernon Dursley  
**

_No drops of magic in him._

* * *

_Tell me what you think of this._


	61. Fleur Weasley

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I'm taking this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday. I wish Harry Potter a belated birthday too._

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

I uploaded the debut of my new epic today called _Being Luna. Please check it out. _

* * *

**Fleur Weasley nee Delacour**

_Their story of love was true._

* * *

_Tell me what you think of this._


	62. Bill Weasley

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I'm taking this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday. I wish Harry Potter a belated birthday too._

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

I uploaded the debut of my new epic today called _Being Luna. Please check it out. _

* * *

**Bill Weasley  
**

_The model child of the Weasleys._

* * *

_Tell me what you think of this._


	63. Narcissa Malfoy

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I'm taking this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday. I wish Harry Potter a belated birthday too._

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

I uploaded the debut of my new epic today called _Being Luna. Please check it out. _

* * *

**Narcissa Malfoy  
**

_She lived for her little dragon._

* * *

_Tell me what you think of this._


	64. Andromeda Tonks

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I'm taking this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday. I wish Harry Potter a belated birthday too._

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

I uploaded the debut of my new epic today called _Being Luna. Please check it out. _

* * *

**Andromeda Tonks**

She succeeded in breaking Black traditions.

* * *

_Tell me what you think of this._


	65. Winky

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I'm taking this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday. I wish Harry Potter a belated birthday too._

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

I uploaded the debut of my new epic today called _Being Luna. Please check it out. _

* * *

**Winky**

Addicted to Butterbeer due to grievance.

* * *

_Tell me what you think of this._


	66. Rowena Ravenclaw

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I'm taking this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday. I wish Harry Potter a belated birthday too._

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

I uploaded the debut of my new epic today called _Being Luna. Please check it out. _

* * *

**Rowena Ravenclaw**

Fair and intelligent witch from glen.

* * *

_Tell me what you think of this._


	67. Helena Ravenclaw

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I'm taking this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday. I wish Harry Potter a belated birthday too._

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

I uploaded the debut of my new epic today called _Being Luna. Please check it out. _

* * *

**Helena Ravenclaw**

She's jealous of her mother's fame.

* * *

_Tell me what you think of this._


	68. Marge Dursley

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I'm taking this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday. I wish Harry Potter a belated birthday too._

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

I uploaded the debut of my new epic today called _Being Luna. Please check it out. _

* * *

**Marge Dursley**

Before Harry's act, already a balloon.

* * *

_Tell me what you think of this._


	69. Gabrielle Delacour

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I'm taking this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday. I wish Harry Potter a belated birthday too._

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

I uploaded the debut of my new epic today called _Being Luna. Please check it out. _

* * *

**Gabrielle Delacour**

She has dreamed about Harry Potter.

* * *

_Tell me what you think of this._


	70. Ginny Weasley

**Six at a time**

For: Clara Devine's Hemingway Six Challenge on HPFC

_I'm taking this challenge in honor of J.K. Rowling's birthday. I wish Harry Potter a belated birthday too._

If you have any requests for the characters I should do, please place that in your reviews.

Update: I've updated Doubts and Loyalty.

_Check out Being Luna.  
_

* * *

**Ginevra Weasley**

Harry's angel bears resemblance to Lily.

* * *

_Tell me what you think of this._


End file.
